


pluck

by fiction fetishist (fictionfetishist)



Series: utapri fic challenge [8]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfetishist/pseuds/fiction%20fetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That night, Haruka counts all the stars in the sky and writes a note for each one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pluck

**Author's Note:**

> really short (even by _my_ standards), but, it’s rare that i actually care enough about haruka to want to write something about her so

That night, Haruka counts all the stars in the sky and writes a note for each one.

_“They all sparkle, and it makes me want to watch them forever…”_

It might have been a strange compliment to give, looking back, but that doesn’t mean she hadn’t meant every word.

The six—now seven—of them are all stars in their own right, and composing for them, writing a song that will make them shine even brighter, Haruka can’t even dream of anything better.

Settling down on her usual seat, she presses each key on her keyboard with the utmost of care, each note precious, irreplaceable—all a part of something much more grand, like every star in the evening sky.

“Then, with Cecil-san’s voice here…”

She lets the rest all come to her, streams of sound flowing in and out. She captures them with her pen, jotting them down on her music sheets, dutifully marking every chord, every harmony—weaving, threading, putting them all together until they merge into one complete melody.

“The seven of them, just like a rainbow…”

Then, with that:

“I’ve finally completed it…”

Now, to hear how they’ll all sound…

**Author's Note:**

> _*cue Maji LOVE 2000%*_


End file.
